List of Places in Star Trek: Defiant
The following are places from the Audio drama Star Trek: Defiant Amargosa Array A scientific observation platform, the array was designed and built to replace the Amargosa Observatory destroyed by the level 12 shockwave generated by Dr Tolian Soran's destruction of the Amargosa star. Bajor Main article - Bajor Known Bajorans: Ry Emeras, Ry Arlnan, Ry Naji, Rentor Kendrick, Magas Brel, Vedek Janu, Laine Rael, Yileroe Jaal Cardassia Prime Main Article - Cardassia Prime Destor Muht Very little is known about this world, save that it was the location of a secret Cardassian research lab. Ry Arlnan was taken here following the attack on his resistance base with biological weapons. Arlnan was the only survivor. The Cardassian Central Command hoped to implant a concentrated nodule of the biotoxin inside of him and then arrange for his 'rescue' to allow the bio-weapon maximum effect. Gul Otek brought a team here for the arranged rescue, then incapacitated Ry Emeras, and notified Magas Brel to come get her, all the while making his own escape. Otek left plenty of time to find Ry, but the plan was compromised by The mad Romulan Commander Mnet. He detonated his own device, setting off the others Otek had placed, prematurely. Both Ry and Magas were caught up, at least partially in the blast, with Ry suffering percussive injuries, and Magas second and third degree burns over a majority of her body. The Two were then beamed off. The facility itself was completely obliterated. Docent Sigma An ecologically fragile star system in Cardassian space. The system is so delicate, Warp drive and even impulse can be harmful. Living inside of the rings in one planet are the Moth astra. In one of his twisted experiments, the mad Romulan Commander Minnet came to this delicate system with the sole purpose of killing these creatures. To add to the barbarity, it was his intention to 'test' the amnesiac Ry Emeras by soliciting her help to kill them. Docent Sigma was also the final destination of the colony ship Rosilyn Mine. How it arrived there was unknown. Thanks to the intervention of Ry Emeras, Minnet's plan was thwarted, and the Moth Astra were saved. The Rosilyn Mine disintegrated when science pod separated, without harm. Ry, and Magus were rescued by the Defiant. Earth Main article -Earth Kitaria A class M world. The humanoid inhabitants were unable to live on the surface due to the toxic nature of the surface plants, so they evolved living in the trees. Growing wings, building nests. A Kitarian male attracts a mate by building a nest. Bit by bit, over time, he lines it with feathers from every year of his life. When his nest is ready, he chooses a mate and brings her to the nest. He than gives her the last feathers to finish the nest. If she accepts him, she adds the last of the feathers to the nest. If she rejects him, the feathers are scattered to the winds and the nest will remain unoccupied. Known native: LT Oren Ganix Port Coral A seaport, and population center on planet Veridian IV. There are numerous inns and pubs spread throughout the city. Port Coral also boasts The Seafarer's, Merchant's, Thieves and assassins guilds A major trading center on the planet. Judah Friese and Laine Rael came here to purchase grain for the Romulans. Known residents: Raven, Willow, Oak Veridian III Main Article - Veridian III An uninhabited world in the Veridian system. A class M type planet, it possesses a variety of climates, from grassy plains to mountain ranges. the crashed here following an orbital battle with the Klingon Duras sisters Lursa and B'etor. The Stardrive section exploded in orbit, but the Saucer section made successful planetfall. Veridian III was also the final resting place of Captain James T. Kirk. After stopping Dr Tolian Soran's Star killing device, Kirk died from his injuries and was buried in a cairn of rocks by Jean-Luc Picard. One of the survivors of the El-Aurian transport ship Lukul, Holubiak, asked permission to visit the grave. To his people, James T Kirk is known as 'The Hero', a man who gave his life to people he never knew. Veridian IV A pre-industrial world, the fourth planet in the Verdian system. Veridian IV locals are known as "Arubi". There was one known population center; Port Coral - a seaport. The planet has a prosperous agriculture industry, with the grains compatable with certain Romulan varieties. The population tends to be olive or dark skinned, and they resemble humans. Defiant Science officer Judah Friese and Chief medical officer Laine Rael came to this world in violation of the Prime Directive to purchase relief supplies for Romulus following the end of the Romulan conflict. Known Inhabitants: Raven, Daughter of Willow. Oak, Tiger Vulcan Main Article - Vulcan (planet) Known Vulcans: Saavik, Suren Yggrassil A planet located in the Badlands. Home to the infamous Romulan prison Zy'yd. There is also at least one population center on the planet boasting a variety of species. The planet is administered by the Romulan Star Empire, though it is unknown whether they govern directly or through third parties. Zy'yd A Romulan prison on the planet Yggdrasil. Though not known to the general population, the prison is imfamous among the leadership. People who 'disappear' usually end up at Zy'yd. Boasting over one million inhabitants, it was powered by a quantum singularity. Each cell exists in its own quantum bubble. The result was that the inmates were subjected to 'relative time' which operated separately from realtime. A person incarcerated for mere days might experience years in relative time. The prison was liberated by Ry Emeras, Laine Rael, and Rentor Kendrick in what was possibly the largest single prison breakout in Galactic History.Their main objective was the rescue of Jeffrey Bridges Ry freed everyone by incorporating all the quantum bubbles into a single one. The prison was ultimately absorbed into the singularity and was destroyed. Category:Lists Category:Star Trek: Defiant